poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Forbidden Heart flower of Teletubbyland. One day at Canterlot High School, Twilight Sparkle was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles at her aunt) Twilight Sparkle: Look, Flurry Heart. (brings out her Portable DVD Player) I'm putting up your favorite T.V. Show for you. Flurry Heart: (embraces Teletubbies) Meanwhile in Teletubbyland, The Heart Flower kept on changing colors. Motherboard: The Heart Flower of Teletubbyland, Some all of the flowers kept within secrets. But once is soiled in the ground when it will grant wishes. So that is an absolute order. Back in Canterlot High, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed were hanging out together. Apple Bloom: I tell ya, Gals. Nohin' but givin' support to the Power Rangers. Babs Seed: You said it, Cuz. Sweetie Belle: I wonder what mission are they going to do. Scootaloo: Hmm, Beats me. Babs Seed: Well, Ya never know unless we figure it out. Soon, Twilight and her friends got a call from Ransik and Nadira on their communicator. Twilight Sparkle: What is it, Ransik? Ransik: Twilight, you and the girl's must see me at the Secret Lab, it's very important. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, We're on our way. Just as they arrived in the Secret Lab, The Charmkins were waiting. Twilight Sparkle: We came as soon as we could, Ransik. Ransik: Splendid, We have visitors. Nadira: Meet Tommy Muddle, Willie Winkle, Louis Minty, Morning Glory, Brown-Eyed Susan and Lady Slipper. And they are the Charmkins. Fluttershy: Oh my goodness. Pinkie Pie: Hi, What brings you little guys here? Tommy Muddle: We've come all this way to warn you guys. Willie Winkle: There was this flower in Teletubbyland called, The Heart Flower. Louis Minty: It keeps changing colors on account of granting wishes. Morning Glory: And if they fall into the wrong hands, All of our worlds will be doomed. Brown-Eyed Susan: That's why we came to help. Lady Slipper: Will you all help us? Sunset Shimmer: Of course, We'll help anyway we can. Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was upset. Nightmare Moon: Those Rangers just kept on winning everything I've thrown at them! Tirek: My lady, There was the glow from the Heart Flower. Nightmare Moon: The Heart Flower, This will be perfect. (to Princess Dark Matter) Dark Matter, Find the Heart Flower and bring it to me. Princess Dark Matter: Yes, My lady. Nightmare Moon: Remember, Don't fail me again this time. And Princess Dark Matter left to retrieve the Heart Flower. At Twilight's house, Nadira came to check on Twilight. Nadira: Hi, Twilight. How're things going with Flurry Heart? Twilight Sparkle: Just great, Nadira. I'm getting my hands full taking care of her. Then, Nadira saw Flurry Heart on her playpen. Nadira: Hello, Flurry Heart. How're you and Auntie Twilight doing? Flurry Heart: (laughing) Nadira: She's so adorable. May I play with her? Twilight Sparkle: I don't see why not. Nadira: (picking up Flurry Heart) You love spending time with your Auntie Twilight, Do you, Flurry Heart? (tickles her) Yes you do, Yes you do! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Just then, Twilight got a call from Ransik on her screen communicator. Ransik: Hello, Twilight, I need you to come meet me at the Secret Lab right away. Twilight Sparkle: I'm on my way, Ransik. (to Nadira) Nadira, Can you watch Flurry Heart for me? Nadira: Oh, Of course, Twilight. (to Flurry Heart) That's right, Flurry Heart. Auntie Twilight's letting me take care of you for a while, (tickles her) Yes she is, Yes she is. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Soon, Twilight and her friends arrived at the Secret Lab. Twilight Sparkle: We're here, Ransik. What's going on? Ransik: Terrible news, girls, The Heart Flower of Teletubbyland is the forbidden item that they say by their wish and they grant a good wish when it stays white and if they grant a bad wish when it changes colors, But it will make the seeds to plant itself from evil. Spike: Oh no, This is bad. Willie Winkle: That is like the legend told about the magic heart flower. Tommy Muddle: What is that wishes coming from? Rarity: Oh dear, This must be serious. Starlight Glimmer: (notice a glow) Wait, Something's glowing. Suddenly, The six girls come out in the portal of the bookshelf. Rainbow Dash: Wow, Who are you girls anyway? Pinkie Pie: I've never seen anything like it. Emily Hoshizora: Hello, I'm Emily Hoshizora. Kelsey Hino: I'm Kelsey Hino. Lily Kise: My name's Lily Kise. April Midorikawa: I'm April Midorikawa. Chole Aoki: My name's Chole Aoki. Dawn Sakagami: I'm Dawn Sakagami. Candy: My name is Candy. Pop: I'm Pop. Emily Hoshizora: And we're the Glitter Force. Yoshi: Awesome! Sunset Shimmer: What brings you girls all the way here? Emily Hoshizora: Well, We've come to help you on your journey to find and safe guard the Heart Flower. Spike: Well, I guess we could use some help. Ransik: There isn't much time. Go, The Flower must not fall into evil hands. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. In a moment, Twilight and the girls were ready for the mission as Sunset prepares to open the portal with Nadira wishing them luck while babysitting Flurry Heart. Sunset Shimmer: Hmm, Let's see if I got this. Soon, Spike came with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed along with some new friends. Spike: Hey, Guys, Sorry we're late. Apple Bloom: We've just brought some new friends who're here to help us out. Sweetie Belle: Meet the Peanuts gang. Scootaloo: Meet Charlie Brown, Schroeder, Linus Van Pelt, his sister, Lucy, Charlie's sister, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Pig Pen, Violet, Patty, Frieda, Charlie Brown's red haired Girlfriend Emma, Shermy, Linus and Lucy's brother, Rerun, Betty and Franklin. Babs Seed: And this is Charlie Brown's dog, Snoopy, And his pal, Woodstock. Charlie Brown: Hello. Schroeder: Hi. Linus Van Pelt: Glad to meet you. Lucy Van Pelt: Charmed. Sally Brown: Hi. Peppermint Patty: A pleasure I'm sure. Marcie: Indeed, Sir. Pig Pen: Glad to meet you all. Violet: We've volunteered to help. Patty: Any friends of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo's are friends of ours. Frieda: We're ready. Emma: We've come to help you girls out. Shermy: And we know you're all Power Rangers and Supporters. Rerun Van Pelt: You're secret's safe with us. Betty: We didn't tell anyone else. Franklin: Snoopy only told his siblings and didn't tell anyone else. Snoopy: (nodded and thumbs up) Woodstock: (winked) Apple Bloom: Let's do it. Hey, Snoopy. You must be the World War I Flying Ace. Snoopy: (nodded) Nadira: Good luck, Everyone. Spike: Thanks, Nadira. (realizes) Wait, Did I forget to pack my morpher? Nadira: (as Spike checks his backpack) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225